Monsters And Pervy Women
by Mumei Mu
Summary: They come without warning, they hunt them down, they capture them for certain activity and there are nothing they can do to stop these people...And no, it's not the monsters who are doing it, it's the pervy women! Run, monsters, run for your life because the pervy women are way too pervy and sex-crazy! If they sink their claws in you, well...You're fucked. Literally.


**Before I give you the rest of the AN…If you are under 18 or legal age in your country, stop read this story and leave right now. Some chapters may contain materials/fetish that makes you uncomfortable. If you are still reading, I am not responsible for your actions because you have been warned and you have acknowledging that you are at legal age and it's your responsibility by choosing to read this story.**

**I present you one of the latest story, Monsters and Pervy Women! A one-shot series of smut stories!**

**This story is largely inspired by ****Hentai Elf to Majime Orc and likes. However, each chapter will have one female character. There are several different monsters from goblins to orc and etc. I would explain more but I figure I'll leave it up to you all this time so you'll understand after reading the chapters.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**All characters are 18 and over, despite their appearance. Some characters are aged up. I also won't say what the female character look like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own everything in this story.**

* * *

**Goblin and ****Tatsuki Arisawa (Bleach)**

* * *

The monsters have been living in fear for years because they have been hunting down…Not to be murdered but to be married to some pervy women. Yes, pervy women! No one know how it all start or why these pervy women come after these poor innocent monsters, not to mention that there's no human male in this world. All the monster know is that these pervy women fall out from these weird boxy portal and most of them have caught some monsters for certain activities, which are sex. Later the monsters find out that the women believe that all monsters are heavily involved with sex from something called, 'Hentai', and they got rep for that but it's not true. The truth is…The monsters are celibate and happy with it…Too bad, the pervy women don't care about that!

* * *

"_Why did I draw a short straw?"_ A green goblin whined to himself as he crawl through bushes, nervously scan his surrounding and his hand adjust a bag of berries on waist. He slowly crawl out and move closer to an apple tree, keeping glancing around. _"Ok…All good…"_ The goblin reach up to grab some ripe apples and he tuck them away before he reach up again to get more…Only to froze when he hear something snapped behind him and his head slowly rotate around to see an Asian woman with long spiky hair, Tatsuki Arisawa, as she stare at him with few blinks.

"Oh, hello, cutie." A pervy grin broke out on her face, "Wanna vio…"

"_HELL NO!"_ The goblin toss his sack away as he run away…Only to be tackle down by Tatsuki with a scream.

"GOTCHA!" Tatsuki stood up with proud-yet-pervy smile as the screaming goblin kick his legs around in her bear hug and he attempt to free himself by smacking her arms with his fists. "Ooh, you're feisty one, aren't you? I like my man feisty." Her hand slid under his loincloth then grabs his member, "OOOH!" She stroked it slowly but fast, "You're big one down there, eh? Me likey!"

"_No, no, I must resist the temptation essence!"_ Goblin wailed out with biting lip, _"Must ressssissst iiiiiiit!"_ Temptation essence is something that the pervy women somehow have ability to produce through some certain actions or from within the range of their presence and it tempt any monsters to give into desire and become a life partner of a pervy woman…There are some cases where a tempted monster lead their loved one to nest or hideout so she can tempt more monsters to gain a harem of any size, depending on a pervy woman's preference. He do not want to be the reason why his nest become part of this pervy woman's harem!

"Don't fight it, cutie." She nibbled on the tip of his ear while stroking his erected member, "Accept me and I'm all yours! If it make you happy, I'm one-Goblin woman."

"_O-O-One…"_ The widening-eyed creature froze with a whisper, _"G-G-Goblin woman…?"_ S-S-Should he go ahead and accept her as his partner…He felt her stroking hand moving faster, _'No, wait! What if it's a trick?!'_ The whimpering goblin tried to fight against the temptation essences but it feel so good than anything he felt before! He cried out in pleasure as he ejaculated out in a long arc and the fluid land on grass with a splash.

"You sure have a lot in there, huh?" Tatsuki whistled at a white puddle before she grin down at the creature in her arms, "If you love this one, then you're gonna love that!" She turn him around then lift him up to put his legs on her shoulders.

"_W-W-What are you do…"_ Goblin cried out as he end up saddling her shoulders before his moan cut himself off as soon as the woman swallow his member in one motion by pushing his hip forward with her hands on his rear then sucking it greedily in lewd fashion with twirling tongue. _"Fuuuuck!"_ The creature grabs fistful of her hairs for support and in this moment, he just gives in to the temptation as his hip sway slightly, much to Tatsuki's joy._ "D-D-Don't stop…"_ He moaned out.

"Mmph mm mmph!" The pervy woman moaned muffling with happy tone as her throat vibrated, which drive the moaning goblin crazy.

"_O-Ooh!"_ The moaning goblin move his legs to place his feet on her shoulders then stand up slightly to thrusting his member down her throat eagerly while holding her head, forcing her to tilt back.

'That's it, baby!' Tatsuki moaned with crossed eyes as her lover have his way with her mouth, 'Fuck my mouth! Violate it!' Her hands slip inside her underwear to finger and rub her wet maidenhood, the creature barely notice that she already have strip all of her clothes, aside the white panty. 'Fill my throat with your hot sticky seeds!'

"_AH, I'M COMING!"_ As if he was reading her mind, the goblin moaned out loudly as his member suddenly shot a massive load down her throat then flow out down Tatsuki's chin, mixed with drools and he slowly pull his stiff member out with a wet plop, still throbbing.

"F-F-Fuck, I can't wait any longer!" The pervy woman coughed some white thick fluids out as she lift the moaning creature off her shoulder then lower him down until his member met her wet maidenhood with a light brush. Her soaked panty were around her knees as the creature's legs dangling in air with her arms around his torso. "Fuck me noOOOooooow!" She screamed out in pure pleasure as soon as the goblin penetrate her in one move with his arms around her waist and his hip bucking wildly, causing her to buckling her knees. "H-H-Harder, Gob, harder!" She screamed out with hanging-out tongue as her lover obey her, both losing themselves in pure lust. The moaning woman carefully bend down to put her arm on ground then lie down while her lover kept thrusting into her wildly and she let out an loud pleasured scream as soon as the gobin's member dig deeper inside her when his feet make contact with the ground.

"_I-I-It feel so amazing!"_ Goblin grunted out in pleasure with rapid thrusts as his hands grope his lover's breasts, fondling right away. _"You're so amazing! F-Fuck, I'm getting closer!"_

"W-W-Wanna cum?" Tatsuki smirked with biting lower lip as she grind her hip against his thrusting groin, "D-Do it! Do it! Fill my belly up, baby!" It took few hard thrusts until the grunting goblin cry out in ecstasy together with the pervy woman as he hit his climax, shooting many loads out inside her inner carnal and the mixed love fluids gush out all over their groins. The monster slowly passes out with pleasured moans on his lover's stomach and the panting woman slowly sit up with giggles. "Gob, I'm gonna ask you again. Want to be mine?" The moaning monster merely nod his head weakly before a bright grin appear on her face, "Great! Hold on!" Tatsuki quickly dig something out of her discarded skirt before she slap a sliver ring on his finger, along with a collar with tag. "Now everyone know you're mine!" She stood up with goblin in her arms then she peck his nose, "Let's go back to my place." She moan softly with a giggle as soon as the sleepy goblin latch his mouth onto her nipple, "Ok, ok, Gob, just for road." Her hand wrap around his member with a slow pump as she walk off into the woods with her new lover, leaving pile of clothes behind.

That is just your regular case of a pervy woman catching a monster…Just one of many cases and more yet to come.

* * *

**And that end the first chapter of MPW!**

**We just start the story off with a goblin and Tatsuki Arisawa to set few things up!**

**Who will be next to catch the monster(s)? Who will be the next pervy woman? Which poor monster(s) will be next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out.**


End file.
